Mothers Love
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: A one shot fanfiction with Petunia when Harry was small.


I was the Halloween after Harry had come to live with the Dursleys. Vernon had gone out in the car to get Dudley to sleep leaving Petunia with Harry. She hardly ever spent any time alone with Harry. Dudley was always with her, demanding her attention. Harry was different. He slept well, settled without fuss, he was quiet and rarely cried. She looked at the time, it was 6.30. Harry was asleep, and Vernon wouldn't be back with Dudley for another hour. She sat down in the living room and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept well recently. Dudley had been teething and screaming most of the night for the last week. It was silent in the house and Petunia soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

Petunia rarely dreamed. She was a very light sleeper and had attuned herself to the sound of Dudley crying, but now it was silent, and she slept deeply, dreams began to form. Memories tangled with long forgotten nightmares. Alarming colours, sounds and feelings swirled around her mind as she slept. Slowly they settled, colours blended into faces, sounds into voices, the feelings sharpened as a scene began to play.

She stood outside a window. Through it she could see Lily, her sister, chasing around the house, trying not to laugh as a baby Harry crawled before her, his chubby toddler hands clutching a chocolate bar meant for the trick or treaters.

She watched as a man with scruffy black hair and glasses swiped Harry up holding out his hand for the chocolate, grinning and giving Harry a hi-5, earning a grin from Harry and a smack from Lily. She felt happy. A cold happiness, like and eagle that had sighted prey.

She approached the house, her feet making barely a whisper on the path, and whispered a word. A word that opened the door with a soft click. She went into the house and the scene changed. What had been happy a moment ago turned to fear.

The black-haired man pushed Harry into his mother's arms and told her to run before turning to face Petunia. His young face was without fear as he stood before her blocking the path to his wife and son. Petunia lifted a bone white wand in a bone white hand and shot a bolt of green light toward the man, he crumpled to the floor. Petunia's heart stared to beat faster.

She tried to stop the dream, but couldn't, as she glided up the stairs, entering into Harry's bedroom. Lily put Harry in his cot and turned to face Petunia. Petunia couldn't stop, she couldn't control the dream. She could feel tears on her face as she shot a bolt of green light at Lily, her sister, and she crumpled to the floor pain exploding through her. Petunia turned her back dismissively and focused her attention on Harry.

Petunia looked at the boys eyes, Lily's eyes, innocent and ignorant to what was about to happen. Petunia saw her hand raise, felt her mouth forming that awful word.

"NO!" she screamed as the green light engulfed Harry, terrified screams filling her ears.

Petunia jumped awake, green light clinging to the corners of her vision. She could still hear screaming. It was coming from the cupboard under the stairs. It was Harry. Petunia shot to her feet. Harry never screamed.

She went to him. His eyes were wide open, bright green and terrified, Lily's eyes, the scar on his head burning a bright red. Tears streamed down his pale face.

"Mummummum" He screamed. Petunia, tears in her own eyes, reached down and lifted Harry out of his cot holding him tightly to her. Harry's small, thin arms clung to her neck, he was shaking, she could feel his tiny heart hammering as she held him tighter, carrying him over to the lounge and sitting down in the chair.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay." She whispered over and over into his ear.

Slowly he began to settle down, his heart slowed and his screaming stopped turning into occasional sobs. He still clung to her, his forehead buried deep in her neck, as she rocked him gently.

She could still feel herself crying, her sisters face swam before her. Pain still coursed through her body turning her blood to fire.

"Mummummum." Harry murmured again.

"Shhh," said Petunia, stroking his hair, "You're okay."

Petunia sat with him, stroking his hair, she found herself singing the same song she used to sing to Lily when she was Harry's age and had woken up screaming, holding her small hand though the bars of her cot.

Eventually Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. Petunia felt her own eyes drooping too. She looked at the time. It was only 7 o clock, she could spare half an hour with him. She allowed her eyes to close, her head resting against Harry's.

She didn't wake up in half an hour, she slept deeply in the silence of the empty house. She didn't stir when Vernon came in with a sleeping Dudley. She didn't stir as Vernon picked up a blanket from the sofa and tucked it around her. She didn't stir as Vernon came back with Harry's blanket and tucked it gently around the sleeping baby.

She slept and dreamed of her sister standing before her, her green eyes gleaming as she looked at scene before her, Harry sleeping soundly against Petunia. Petunia smiled at her and Lily smiled back.

"Thank you, Tuney" she whispered, before dissolving into green light.

Petunia awoke much later; the lounge was filled with the orange light of sunrise. Vernon had left a cup of tea on the side table for her. Harry was still asleep, messy black hair tickling her cheek. All was quiet. Then Dudley started to cry.

Petunia sighed and climbed to her feet, setting Harry down gently in his cot and kissing him on the forehead, before going about her day to day activities. Harry slept on, dreaming of a flying motorbike and the memory of a safe embrace.


End file.
